1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making electronic devices and to such devices per se. The devices may be, more particularly, field emission devices.
2. Description of Related Art
During recent years there has been considerable interest in the construction of field emission devices having cathode dimensions and anode/cathode spacings of the order of only a few microns. In the manufacture of some such devices, arrays of pyramid-shaped cathodes have been formed by etching away unwanted regions of a crystal or metal layer, leaving behind the required pyramid shapes. A planar metal anode layer has then been formed, spaced from and insulated from the cathodes. This anode layer may be continuous or may be divided into smaller areas to form individual anodes or groups of anodes.